


Arctic Warfare: All Loving Joy

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY and JNPR talk about how Jaune seems to love everyone......especially Weiss.Arctic WarfarePre-Fall





	Arctic Warfare: All Loving Joy

Ruby: So, how do you feel about Weiss?

Jaune: I love you.

Weiss: *eyes wide*

Jaune: And everyone.

Weiss: *eyes narrow*

Jaune: Especially you.

Yang: What about Cardin?

Jaune: He's the exception.

Nora: I still say we should have broken his legs.

Yang: What a about Blake?

Jaune: Why wouldn't I love Blake?

Blake: *tries to say something, but fails*

Yang: What about me?

Jaune: Why wouldn't I?

Yang: Because I'm a crass party girl who doesn't take anything seriously?..

Yang: *disturbing laughter*

Jaune: You have heart of gold.

Yang: A heart of what?

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Jaune: You... sacrifice everything you have?..

Blake: She does like to do that.

Nora: *pushes Pyrrha forward*

Nora: And what about Pyrrha?

Jaune: *disturbing laughter*

Jaune: Without her I would probably be dead...

Nora: Don't tell me, tell her.

Jaune: *hugs Pyrrha*

Jaune: Thank you for everything you have done for me.

Pyrrha: *full body flush*

Jaune: I would literally not be the man I am today without you.

Pyrrha: I... I mean... I...

Jaune: *lets her go*

Pyrrha: *barely breathing*

Nora: What about me and Ren?

Jaune: I wouldn't want anyone else as team mates.

Weiss: Even us?

Jaune: Seven sisters. I know well enough not to answer a question like that.

Weiss: We deserve a...

Jaune: *covers his ears*

Jaune: La-la-la! I'M NOT LISTENING.

Yang: What about?.. Velvet?

Jaune: *still covering his ears*

Yang: *puts her hands on her head mimicking bunny ears*

Jaune: *drops his hands*

Jaune: Cute bunny photographer? What's not to love?

Weiss: He certainly seems to have bizarre view of Faunus.

Ren: He honestly does not seem to care.

Yang: What about?.. Oh, I know, that little midget who's always giving me the stink eye. The one who came here for the Vytal festival.

Jaune: I don't know anything about her... but sure...

Nora: She is feisty.

Blake: Jaune does really love everyone.

Ruby: Especially Weiss. *snickers*

Weiss: *scoffs*

Jaune: So, why are we talking about this?

Ruby: *pushes Weiss towards Jaune*

Jaune: *instinctively wraps his arms around to catch her*

Jaune and Weiss: *hold their embrace*

Nora: I should have done that.

Ruby: With Weiss?

Nora: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: *looks about disappointedly*

Yang: What are you getting antsy about? You got your hug.

Blake: Does that mean that you want one too?

Yang: Hugs are pretty...

Blake: *embraces her from behind*

Nora: *raises her eyebrows to Ren*

Ren: *questioning look*

Ren: That would say more than I am ready to.

Nora: So, how long are they going to hug?

Weiss: *eyes fly open*

Weiss: *pulls back from the hug*

Weiss: He is surprisingly robust...

Weiss (quieter): and tall...

Weiss (even quieter still): and... handsome...

Weiss (barely voiced): and smells nice...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188561198438/arctic-warfare-all-loving-joy) Tumblog.


End file.
